


Stolen Kisses

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Invisibility Cloak, Quickies, Sexual Content, council meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Shepard is trying to convince the Council to bring their sizable armadas against the Reapers, but Kasumi has rather -- distracting -- plans.





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyman/gifts).



The council meeting is, as always, ungodly boring.

Shepard sits, sandwiched awkwardly between Udina and Anderson. Unlike most of the time she'd been in front of the council, the universe's least useful government body actually let her sit down for this one, and so she sits now, meekly, keeping her arms folded and eyes forward. She had plenty of spirit for the first meeting she'd had with the council post-resurrection, where she firmly had told them to stick their thumbs up certain regions that were shared among all sentient life-forms, but now - now she has to behave. Because now, of all times, she needs them.

"We simply do not believe that these 'Reapers' you speak of exist, and by all rights, Shepard and her 'Cerberus' crew have taken care of this Collector's problem for us," Tevos was saying, and Shepard held back a sigh. She was going into it again, despite them having one over this several times. She had dealt with the asari often enough to know that Tevos favored surprisingly few enterprises, and nearly all of the ones she did were cultural. Anything fiscal or financial, she left to the others, and tended to go along with the crowd.

"Ma'am - " She holds out her arm, trying to reach for common ground. Tevos looks at her like she is so much garbage, and Shepard sighs before launching into another appeal. She wishes someone better than her was here, but there is no better leader than her, who has seen all the things that the collectors have done. She's tired by the time she's done explaining, again, the discarded piles of bodies, the entire colonies just wiped out, for the problem of nothing so much as their breeding. She says it again and again and again, and she's tired, tired, tired of explaining it.

The three Councilors who don't represent her seem unimpressed. Sparatus is quick to play the skeptic, Valern wants more detail than she can possibly provide, and Tevos...well, Tevos just looks bored. For a peevish moment, Shepard almost wishes it was Asari who had been taken, or Salarians, or Turians; then at least one of them would be on her side.

She sits, exhausted. Anderson nods like she's done a good job, but she can tell by the looks on the other councilor's faces that she hasn't. They're all stone-faced and solemn, and she can tell they don't believe a single word she says. She sits down with the exhaustion of a woman thirty years older than herself, and her hands grip the table so hard she can see the dark brown skin of her knuckles lighten.

"Councilor Udina, are you telling us you agree with Shepard?" Valern asks, and Udina purses his lips, pauses, because Valern said us versus them and Shepard is, so, so tired of everything being us vs them. She sighs as Udina starts a lot speach to put distance between them, that it's not so much that he's with Shepard as that Shepard has brought light to a troubling situation, and she wishes Kasumi was here because she sure could use use a hug and a drink right now.

Anderson interrupts Udina's speech, protesting at how he's treating her, and normally she'd be grateful for the aid but right now she just wants him to stop because she's been here hours and she sure doesn't want to be hours anymore. She sights and an arm lands on her shoulder on Udina's side and she turns, her expression one of disdain as she prepares to tell him the fuck off, only to see - no one- holding her arm. The phantom arm squeezes and she blinks.

"Shh," a distinctly feminine and familiar voice whispers in her ear, and Shepard's heart beats faster, then faster still as Kasumi starts to give her a deep shoulder massage. She sighs in pleasure and Tevos picks up on it; staring at her oddly.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Shepard notices the title before the hint that she can't take it; Tevos is desperate to pull any sort of cache Shepard might have away. No Spectre, no hero; Shepard wonders if Tevos knows how close she came to wiping out the entire Council to save the Alliance troops. Now she almost wishes she had because surely whoever replaced her would be better than this.

Kasumi's fingers dig deeper, her phantom fingers sliding lower, rippling across her breasts. The hands stay there and Shepard folds her arms around Kasumi's and hopes - hopes - it's good enough to keep the council from seeing her phantom girlfriend.

"I'm fine," she says, flashing a smile that has a confidence to it she doesn't feel. "Just a bit cold."

"Humans often have too high a metabolism," Valern says with a suggestion of distaste. She bites back a sigh and Kasumi whispers dirty secrets in her ear. Shepard gives thanks that she has dark enough skin the Council won't pick up her blush.

"Kasumi, what are you doing here?" She mumbles, low enough she doesn't know if Kasumi will hear it, but hopes Udina and Anderson won't.

"Wanted my Shep," Kasumi says in her ear, her hands gently gliding down Shepard's back. "Call a recess, won't you? I'm bored."

She taps her fingers, considering. It is not a difficult decision. She stands, abruptly, as Sparatus once again asks for proof that doesn't exist. "Excuse me," she says, her lips suddenly dry. "I need to use the facilities."

Udina waves her off annoyedly, as if her very bodily functions are as annoying as he finds the rest of her existence. Anderson looks at her with concerned eyes but she just shakes her head; mouths I'm fine. And then she gets the fuck out.

She manages to walk until she gets to the end of the hall; she's careful not to close the door to allow her phantom girlfriend to pass without being detected. As soon as she gets out of the Council's eyes, she's jogging, quick, until she can find the nearest bathroom. She ducks in as fast as she can and finds it deserted - except for Kasumi, she's sure.

Kasumi turns off her invisibility cloak the second Shepard locks the door, and she glares daggers at her but Kasumi just smiles, her eyes light and bright. "Shepard," she says, warmly, and then she's on her, her lips on Shepard's, bright burgundy lip-stick pressing to her own lips. She clings deep to her, wraps her arms around the small, dextrous woman in front of her.

Kasumi grins and Shepard realizes with a start that she hasn't bothered to wear her head-gear today; the eyes that peer at her are Kasumi's own, dark brown eyes, small but sweet. The grin is carnal and she doesn't realize what Kasumi is doing until she drops to her knees, massaging Shepard's thighs through her best dress blues. She pulls down Shepard's pants and groans softly.

"I needed this," she says, slowly massaging those big thighs. "Wish I had some walnuts I could crack on these."

"You really have a muscle fetish, Kasumi," Shepard says, her hand running through her little thief's dark black hair as she presses her nose to the apex of Shepard's mound.

"You smell so sweet." Kasumi says, eyes glinting. "I need to taste you, Shepard."

"Gonna steal my juices?" Shepard says, her knees weak as Kasumi pulls down her underwear, the last barrier between them broken.

"Lap up every drop," Kasumi promises, and Shepard moans as Kasumi's light fingers gently part her folds.

* * *

Five minutes later, Shepard panted, as Kasumi licked her fingers, her promise to sample Shepard well and truly sated.

"Feel better?" She asked, smiling at Shepard.

"Yes," she said, laying one muscular arm across Kasumi's thin waist. They were opposites, the two of them; Kasumi pale and lithe as Shepard was dark and muscular. She guiltily thought of her meeting, then wondered how much Anderson would kill her if she skipped it.

"You should get back there before they notice you're gone," Kasumi said softly, slapping her on the ass cheekily. Tease, Shepard thought.

"I hate leaving you unsatisfied," Shepard grunted, her thoughts already focused entirely on how she could make Kasumi scream. Surely Anderson could do the right thing without her, couldn't he?

"You can get your just desserts later," Kasumi promises. "But you have to go, Shepard. It has to be you."

"It's not like they believe me in there, you know."

"I know," Kasumi says, smirking. "I was there. But you need to keep pressing them, Shepard. The entire universe relies on you and as much as I'd like to steal all your attention - you're a very special woman, Miss Gun. That's why when I saw you getting so frustrated, I just had to ...help you out. By stealing your heart, of course."

"Hmph." Shepard cleaned herself up, then ran a hand over her hair as she stared in the mirror and tried to psych herself up for no doubt countless more hours of arguing. "I'd rather be with you."

"I know." Kasumi jumped up toward a vent, and she wondered just how long Kasumi had been planning of seducing her for a mid-citadel tower quickie. The woman was not to be underestimated, Shepard thought. "But you'll have to do without and focus, even if I've stolen your heart."

And with that, she was gone, sliding through the vent as quickly as she had no doubt come. Shepard ran a hand through her short, close-shaven hair and tried to wipe the post-orgasm blush from her face.

She had a job to do, and she was going to get it done.

If only so she could celebrate with Kasumi later.


End file.
